Resident Reunion
by STRONGDUDE55
Summary: Chris and Leon throw a party for all resident evil characters  even there enemys , what could happen?
1. The day the world was kickass

Hi this is strongdude55 with Resident Reunion.

For the record I do not own anything u might read throughout this whole story even resident evil.

Hey Leon when do we ever get a thanks for saving the world a million times said Chris.

I don't know man maybe no one gives two sh*** about how we save the world from complete doom, said Leon lighting a smoke.

"Maybe we need to get the thanks we deserve, like maybe a… no that won't work…..Uh Chris maybe we should have a party and invite everyone even the our enemys (who I want to burn in hell). SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Leon I'm thinking….THAT'S IT WE SHOULD HAVE A PARTY AND WE SHOULD INVITE EVERYONE! Leon rolls his eyes. Well if we're gonna do this we're gonna do it right. Chris I need u to get the entertainment and I'll get food and stuff like that. Okay I'm gonna go to gamestop and i'm gonna get a dart board. Fine lets go Chris time to throw a party the world will never forget.


	2. The preperations

Resident Reunion Chapter 2

Leon walks into the store and looks up the isles he grabs chips, pretzels, donuts, cake, cookies and everything that you probably might buy to eat at a party. Then at the same time Chris walks into gamestop and sees two games Resident Evil 4 wii edition and Resident evil 5: Gold edition. He looks at them both and then says hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm will leon be pissed if I only get a video game based on me… AHHH who cares it was MY idea for the party anyway. Back at the store leon is looking for bread to make sandwiches he finds a bread that says: barrys baguette perfect for jill sandwiches. Then leon looks and just gets 2 loafs of white bread. Then leon says I wonder what hell is like… Then Alfred Ashford pops out of the ground on fire DID SOMEONE SAY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL! Yes Alfred and your invited to our party and bring your sister I bet chris would like that idea (snicker, snicker). OKAY. Oh and Alfred. YES. Put yourself out before u come ok, I would pat u on the shoulder but I don't want 50 degree burns. OK then. See u at the party. Can I bring my sniper rifle? Sure whatever floats your boat you he-she psychopath. Then leon sees jill and he throws the invite in her shopping cart. Back at gamestop Chris gets to the counter and the bill says $1200. Hey I don't have that kind of money. Then the clerk says maybe you should put $1150 worth of stuff back. I don't have to take this from you and chris shoots the clerk and runs outside crams the stuff in his car and floors the pedal out of the parking lot and drives back to the house. Soon the house is all set and chris says u gave invites to EVERYONE right? Yup I even met Alfred today in the store. Good whenever someone mentions Alfred I KNOW everyones coming. Then they here a knock at the door, Chris and Leon look at each other ITS PARTY TIME!


	3. The party that will never be forgotten

Chris and Leon open the door and the guests start pouring in. Then brad Vickers walks in and chris says hey brad want some chicken. Then brad crys and runs away. Claire comes in and chris says to her: hello sister make yourself at home. At the same time steve burnside walks in and chris says: if u so much as try anything I will kick your ass. As I said Claire make yourself at home. How can I make myself at home if theres a red dot on my head. No worry I bet I know who that is. Then chris walks outside and goes to the side of the house. AH HAH I GOT YOU. Then chris throws someone through the side window. Then alexia gets up and says uh hello everybody and remember. Then Alfred runs inlooking identical to alexia. Oh it wasn't a costume party, no Alfred it wasn't a coustume party. Then Alfred walks back in okay I'm normal what do we do now. Well we wait for all the guests to arrive. 20 SECONDS LATER….. okay everyone there food on the table and sandwiches in the kitchen. Then Claire says can I use the computer I have to check my facebook. Then steve walks over as Claire is standing up not using the computer chair. Then Claire says you know I can see you in the screen reflection. Then steve says oh how embarrassing after all the years I've been doing this I can't believe I got caught. Then chris says its karaoke time. Then chris wheels the karaoke machine in and then Alfred says I wanna go first. Then alred steps up and starts to sing:there was a friendly but naïve…then chris says :LIKE WE HAVN'T HEARD THAT SONG ENOUGH and punches Alfred in the face. I think that's enough with karaoke. Well everyone I know it's been long but it's time to go to sleep. I know you all didn't know it wasn't a sleep over but I have everything then chris opens his closet and gets buried under the stuff and then he climbs out and says a little more time and I might've died. Well everyone good night and see you all tomorrow morning.


	4. The aftermath

RESIDENT REUNION CHAPTER 4

Chris and Leon and the party crew wake up the next day and chris sees jill is next to him and he says I hope what I'm thinking happened DID happen. Then jill starts talking In her sleep….oh chris yeah uh (snore). Yup it happened then he smiles. Then he remembers Claire he walks into her room from years ago and sees her and steve sleeping together. HEY STEVE I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T TRY ANYTHING ON HER! uh it was an accident it won't happen again and besides I was helping her with something and we dosed off. Then Claire wakes up and says chris he was helping me there was nothing wrong. Then alexia walks in and says with this lie detector I bought it says…. That they totally did it. STEVE CLAIRE OUT OF MY FUC**** HOUSE NOW. Then chris shoots at them and they scramble out. Then everyone is looking at him, what- whats the matter I know I had a fight with my sister but it's nothing to worry about then Leon says dude but that wa…. I SAID SHUTUP GOD DAMMIT. Know what I think this has gone far enough. You all leave now. Leon says but dude come on. No buts man I think this party is finally over. Ok everyone line it up and leave. Wait I have one more thing before you all leave. WHAT they all yell. Then chris farts VERY loudly. DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE! The End. I hope u all enjoyed this is my first fan fic and check out my friend awesome bad' fan fics so far he only has harry masons journal from silent hill. Leave comments and I will be posting more Resident evil fanfics and a few anime/manga


End file.
